Kuda, dan anak manusia
Kuda dan Anak Manusia (The Horse and His Boy) adalah novel karya C. S. Lewis. Novel ini dipublikasikan pertama kali pada tahun 1954 dan menjadi buku kelima dari tujuh seri kisah "The Chronicles of Narnia". Meskipun buku ini adalah buku kelima yang diterbitkan, namun jika diurutkan berdasar kronologi cerita, buku ini menjadi buku yang ketiga setelah "Sang Singa, sang Penyihir, dan Lemari". Buku ini adalah satu-satunya dari ketujuh buku Narnia yang tokoh utamanya bukanlah anak-anak dari dunia kita. Kisah dalam cerita ini mengisahkan seorang anak yang diasuh oleh orang Calormen yang berniat pergi ke Narnia dan Archenland bersama seekor Kuda yang Bisa Berbicara dari Narnia, Bree. Bagian #How Shasta Set Out on his Travels #A Wayside Adventure #At the Gates of Tashbaan #Shasta Falls in with the Narnians #Prince Corin #Shasta among the Tombs #Aravis in Tashbaan #In the House of the Tisroc #Across the Desert #The Hermit of the Southern March #The Unwelcome Fellow Traveller #Shasta in Narnia #The Fight at Anvard #How Bree Became a Wiser Horse #Rabadash the Ridiculous Ringkasan Cerita Sastha adalah seorang anak yang tinggal di daerah pantai Calormen. Ia diasuh oleh seorang yang kasar dan haus uang bernama Arsheesh. Sastha selalu mengimpikan untuk perjalanan ke daerah utara yang tidak pernah ia ketahui wujudnya. Pada suatu hari, seorang panglima Calormen bersama kuda perangnya berniat membeli Sastha. Arsheesh mengajak panglima itu menginap di gubuknya sambil menawar harga, dan Sastha terpaksa menginap di istal. Di Istal, Sastha terkejut ketika kuda perang sang panglima bisa berbicara. Kuda itu bernama Bree, Kuda yang Bisa Berbicara yang diculik dari Narnia dan menjadi budak Calormen. Kuda itu mengajak Sastha untuk berpergian bersama ke Utara, Bree memberikan motivasi tambahan untuk Sastha: Sastha berkulit putih, berbeda dengan kulit Calormen kebanyakan, artinya Sastha berasal dari negeri Utara. Sastha dan Bree akhirnya mengadakan perjalanan dengan Sastha mendapat tutor mengendarai kuda secara bebas oleh Bree. Mereka kadang mencuri untuk menyanggupi kebutuhan makan. Saat menyeberangi sungai di hutan kala malam, mereka merasa diikuti seekor kuda dan penunggangnya, bersamaan dengan itu, mereka dikejar singa. Singa itu mengejar mereka hingga kuda penguntit itu kini bersama dengan Bree dan Sastha. Akhirnya, mereka lolos dari kejaran dan mereka berdua, berkenalan dengan Aravis Tarkheena dan Kuda yang Bisa Berbicara, Hwin. Aravis yang merupakan putri bangsawan Calormen, mengatakan bahwa ia kabur bersama Hwin karena ia dipaksa menikah oleh ayahnya dengan Ahostha Tarkaan, penasihat Tisroc yang bengis dan kaya, saat ia ingin bunuh diri, Hwin mencegahnya dan memberikan solusi agar pergi ke Narnia. Kemudian, mereka berempat mendiskusikan bagaimana cara melewati rintangan tersulit, yaitu sungai besar yang ditengahi ibukota Imperium Calormen, Tashbaan. Apabila mereka berhasil melewati rintangan itu, mereka hanya harus melewati padang pasir dan pegunungan Archenland dan sampai ke Narnia. Mereka memutuskan menyamar sebagai pedagang dan menyeberangi Tashbaan. Sesampai di Tashbaan, mereka bertemu dengan rombongan Ratu Susan dan Raja Edmund dari Narnia. Saat itulah, Sastha dikira Corin, pangeran Archenland. Ia diseret ke rumah singgah rombongan Narnia. Disanalah, Sastha mendengarkan bagaimana Ratu Susan ingin menghindari pinangan anak Tisroc. Mr. Tumnus sang faun menyarankan pengelabuan pesta kapal agar tidak ada yang curiga. Kemudian, malam harinya, kapal akan diam-diam pergi dari Calormen. Sastha, diberikan jamuan enak dan malam harinya ia bertukar tempat dengan pangeran Corin yang asli, yang merupakan anak yang pemberani namun nakal. Setelah bertukar tempat, Sastha sukses keluar dari Tashbaan dan pergi ke Makam Raja-Raja Lampau di Utara Tashbaan yang dianggap angker, tempat reuni rombongan pelarian apabila mereka terpisah. Nasib Aravis, Bree, dan Hwin lebih baik. Aravis bertemu teman baiknya, Lasaraleen yang sangat feminim dan kaya. Lasaraleen membantu Aravis dan kedua kuda agar bisa sampai ke makam secepatnya. Saat mengendap keluar lewat istana Tisroc, mereka mencuridengar pembicaraan Ahostha, Tisroc, dan anak Tisroc, Rabadash. Rabadash meminta izin pada Tisroc agar melakukan penyerangan tiba-tiba ke Narnia sementara Raja Agung Peter sedang memerangi raksasa di Utara. Akhirnya, mereka berempat kembali bersama dengan Sastha mengetahui berita penyerangan. Mereka berempat menyusuri pasir dan tebing hingga sampai ke seberang Sungai Winding Arrow yang berada jauh dari padang pasir. Namun perjalanan tidak lagi sama kala mereka di bukit Archenland, mereka melihat pasukan Calormen. Lalu mereka dikejar oleh seekor singa lagi hingga akibatnya Aravis cedera dan mereka bisa istirahat di rumah Pertapa Perbatasan Selatan. Pertapa itu memercayakan Sastha untuk memberitahu soal penyerangan Calormen kepada Raja Lune, raja Archenland sekarang. Sastha berlari ke Anvard dan bertemu Raja. Akhirnya, Raja berterimakasih kepada Sastha dan menyiapkan perlindungan. Sementara itu, Sastha juga diemban tugas untuk menyampaikan penyerangan ke Narnia untuk membantu Archenland. Saat perjalanan, Sastha bertemu Aslan yang ternyata adalah singa yang selalu mengejar mereka agar perjalanan mereka bisa tepat pada waktunya. Sastha pergi ke Narnia dan menyampaikan ke seluruh rakyatnya. Istana Cair Paravel yang berisi Raja Edmund, Ratu Susan, dan Ratu Lucy segera mengadakan persiapan pula bersama Hewan-Hewan yang Bisa Berbicara. Dengan pertempuran itu, akhirnya pasukan Calormen bisa dikalahkan dengan sang pemimpin penyerangan, Rabadash, menjadi tawanan. Sastha lalu dihubungkan dengan kemiripan wajahnya dengan Corin, bahwa Sastha adalah kakak kembar Corin yang terpisah sejak lahir. Sastha yang sebenarnya bernama Cor, pergi ke Pertapa dan menjemput Aravis, Bree, dan Hwin ke Archenland. Disana, terjadi perundingan untuk penghakiman Rabadash. Saat itu, Aslan datang dan mengubah Rabadash menjadi seekor keledai. Aslan berkata, Rabadash bisa menjadi dirinya lagi apabila ia berada di Kuil Tash, ia akan menjadi manusia lagi. Dan ia bisa menjadi keledai lagi apabila ia berada lebih dari 10 mil dari Tashbaan. Maka, Cor menjadi pewaris takhta Raja Lune dan Aravis yang bebas dari kehidupan aristokrat Calormen, menikahi Cor. Kehidupan di Archenland menjadi damai kembali. Kategori:The Chronicles of Narnia Kategori:Buku